


To the Bride!

by haloburns



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm rlly emo about satisfied ok, Other, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: Angelica remembers that night and will regret that night for the rest of her days.





	

**The sun rose** pink and gold over the Schuyler mansion, warming Angelica in her bed. In the house she could hear the bustling of people preparing for the wedding; today was Eliza’s big day, and Angelica needed to get up so she could perform her duties as maid of honor. She was happy for her sister, sure, but her body was heavy with grief and her head swam with regret. She moved from the bed, calling her handmaid in to help her dress for the day. Anna brought with her the Albany Gazette, knowing Angelica liked to read and talk about it as she readied for the day. Her handmaid knew something was wrong, though, when she was quiet as she read. Angelica always had an opinion and a witty response for everything.

Once dressed, Angelica swept down the stairs to breakfast, pasting a smile on for her sister. Eliza was bustling around the room, humming and smiling. She kissed Angelica’s head as she passed her and Angelica felt pain shoot through her heart. From the parlour, Angelica heard strains of a minuet that dissolved the room around her into a ghostly candlelit ballroom.

Angelica pretended to simply be eating breakfast and conversing with her family while she relived a day she would regret for the rest of her life.

 

_**She and her** sisters stood by their father while soldiers greeted him and tried to earn the girls’ affection. Peggy stood off to the side, bored with the night’s proceedings. Eliza greeted each man with only a grace Eliza could manage whereas Angelica graced every man with a look that made them go cold in their boots. Eventually, the dancing started and Angelica moved through the soldiers, spinning around, losing herself in the warmth of the room and the dimness of the light. _

_ She bowed to her partner as the song ended, turning from the soldier to her sisters. As Angelica turned to dance again as a new song started up, laughter falling from her lips, her eyes locked with the most beautiful blue eyes she had seen. His face was consumed by a smirk, laughing with a few other soldiers near him. Once Angelica had spotted him, he took leave of his friends and strode towards her. _

_ “Hi,” he said, bowing slightly to her. Her heart felt like it was on fire. Her entire  _ body  _ felt like it was on fire. All he did was introduce himself and he had this affect on her. The music started up and the games she usually played with men left her.  _ This is not a game…  _ she told herself. _

_ As they danced around each other, Alexander spoke. _

_ “You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied,” he said boldly. She scoffed and turned her head away slightly. _

_ “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, you forget yourself.” She reprimanded him, as was only socially acceptable, though she knew exactly what he meant. _

_ “You’re like me,” he quickly clarified. “I’m never satisfied.” _

_ “Is that right?” she asked in a coy tone, the switching of partners hiding her smile. _

_ “I have never been satisfied,” he insisted, as they joined hands again. _

_ “My name is Angelica Schuyler,” she said as they bowed at the end of the song. _

_ “Alexander Hamilton.” They moved from the dance floor to the side of the room to continue their conversation away from gossip. Nestled in a corner, she inquired about his family, to which he never gave a direct answer. Their conversation continued with witty banter and Angelica felt her heart soar. She’d never met anyone on her level of wit, willing to dish just as much as she did. Eternity seemed to have passed, but in reality it was only a few minutes, maybe three. They agreed on everything from Angelica’s wish to be equal under this new government they intended to create to the beauty of a soldier’s uniform. _

_ The flirting was incessant but never had she felt more alive. _

_ Too bad it was short lived. _

_ He had left to get them something to drink and she replayed their conversation. Her question about his family, his answer. It all made sense. _

He was penniless, flying by the seat of his pants. _ Just as she thought about running away with this boy, barely older than her, she turned to find her sister following Alexander as he walked back to Angelica. The look on Eliza’s face was one she recognized. _

_ Alexander had rendered her helpless with just one look. _

_ When he reached Angelica, she grabbed his arm and headed towards her sister. _

_ “Where are you taking me?” he inquired, two drinks still in his hands. _

_ “I’m about to change your life,” she said, pain barely masked in her voice. He smirked, thinking he’d gotten one of the Schuyler sisters. _

_ “Theny by all means, lead the way,” he said, charm oozing from him. As she marched towards her sister, she forced tears back, reminding herself why she was doing this. _

I have to marry rich, because my father has no sons and I have to be the one to social climb,  _ Angelica reasoned. Even as Angelica ducked around dancers, she heard whispers about what she was doing with a lowly soldier like Hamilton and where they were going. Everyone knew he was penniless… _

Hah...  _ she laughed bitterly to herself.  _ That doesn’t meant I want him any less.

_ Finally, she was in front of her sister. Angelica greeted Eliza in a familiar manner before stepping to the side and gesturing to Alexander. _

_ “Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said shyly, sticking her hand out for his kiss. _

_ “Schuyler?” He took Eliza’s hand and held it close to his mouth as Angelica informed him Eliza was her sister. He then kissed Eliza’s hand and Angelica turned away. He was after her because her father was a war hero and they had money, meaning he got status, something he lacked. _

_ Knowing this, she redirected his affections to Eliza.  _

_ Nice going, Angelica,  _ she reprimanded herself over breakfast.  _ He was right. You will never be satisfied. _

 

**Angelica returned to** her day and helped her sister ready for her wedding. Though she regretted her choice, there was one thing she knew for sure.

Angelica knows Eliza better than she knows herself and no one could find anyone more trusting or as kind as Eliza. She knew if she told Eliza she loved Alexander, Eliza would resign herself to her sister’s shadow and allow Angelica to have Alexander.  _ He’d be mine _ , her brain whispered darkly. But she couldn’t do that at the cost of her sister’s happiness. She would try to push it off and say she was fine, but she’d be lying.

Instead, she contented herself with fantasies of _what ifs_ and _could have beens_ … If only she’d been less perceptive, if she hadn’t sized him up so quickly… 

_ At least Eliza’s his wife.... _

_ At least I can keep his eye’s in my life… _

“To the groom!” Angelica said, standing from her chair at Eliza’s table. The room echoed her cry.  “To the bride!”

Over the echo, Angelica continued her toast, “From your sister, who is always by your side! To your union, and the hope that you provide to all of us. May you always be satisfied.” Her eyes locked with Alexander’s intense blues and there was an unspoken agreement between them. She settled herself again, hoping her sister would always be happy as his bride, because Lord knows he will never be satisfied.

_ I will never be satisfied... _

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is the first fanfic i've written in a long while!
> 
> so the story behind this is satisfied always makes me emo bc i have two younger sisters i would do anything for. if that meant dropping a guy i liked because i was required to fill a different role, then i would, no matter how much pain it caused me.
> 
> im also a slut for song fics so here's another one.


End file.
